


The Lost Episode

by alleycatforthelulz



Series: Actor AU Ideas [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: (not literally), Actor AU, Gen, Interdimensional shenanigans, also i didn't want to imply the bee movie existed in this universe, at least until parental approval (unless your parents are jerks), do you know how hard it was not to insert some memes in here to keep this rated G?, kids are vicously honest sometimes and boxman is murdered, pko is the reason why little kids shouldn't name themselves, rad causes havoc in the gc at 3 in the morning, so "entire movie script" it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleycatforthelulz/pseuds/alleycatforthelulz
Summary: me: has really cool idea moments after posting last story, can probably make a really interesting fic exploring itthe gremlin who lives in my brain: what if,,, c h a t f i cOR the OK K.O. cast talks about s2 ep 7, the "lost" episode.





	The Lost Episode

**thebadrad** _responded to_ **Let’s Be Memers**

 **thebadrad** : hey so i was reading those “lost episodes” stories on the fan wiki the other day

 **bibye** _responded to_ **Let’s Be Memers**

 **bibye** : rad its 3 in the morning

 **thebadrad** : and?

 **bibye** : some of us are trying to sleep even if SOME people decide they want to read scary stories in the middle of hte night and come crying to the group chat

 **thebadrad** : im not crying!

 **bibye** : dude our trailers are right next to each other

 **thebadrad** : i wasn’t crying that much!

 **knockouthero** _responded to_ **Let’s Be Memers**

 **bibye** : spell check

 **thebadrad** : spell check

 **knockouthero** : oh yaeh

 **knockouthero** : on! :)

 **knockouthero** : so what’s going on?

 **bibye** : rad read a scary story and needs comfort

 **knockouthero** : oh, ok! i can’t be there in person bc mommy would get mad if i snuck out but *hugs*

 **thebadrad** : ko you are the purest thing on this earth and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise

 **thebadrad** : but lISTEN

 **bibye** : woah must be serious

 **bibye** : hes using shoutcase

 **thebadrad** : enid, as much as i appreciate your friendly too-close-to-home heckling

 **thebadrad** : now is not the time

 **bibye** : k gotcha

 **thebadrad** : ok so as i was saying

 **thebadrad** : i was reading lost episode stories on the fan wiki the other day

 **thecoolerko** _responded to_ **Let’s Be Memers**

 **thecoolerko** : y r u awake rn

 **thebadrad** : ksdfl;ad

 **bibye** : i could not have witnessed a more comedically timed arrival

 **knockouthero** : turbo! you interrupted rad :(

 **thecoolerko** : soryr not srroy

 **bibye** : spell check dude

 **knockouthero** : spell check!

 **thecoolerko** : speel chek is for hte waek

 **thecoolerko** : ok ya

 **thecoolerko** : you can’t expect me to have perfect spelling at 3 in the morning

 **thecoolerko** : better?

 **knockouthero** : yep!

 **bibye** : dude you and ko never have perfect spelling at any time of the day face the facts

 **thecoolerko** : im going to ignore that

 **thecoolerko** : but where is rad anyway

 **thecoolerko** : you’d think he’d be jumping on me for interrupting him by now

 **thebadrad** _is typing…_

 **bibye** : oh no

 **thecoolerko:** oh cob

 **knockouthero** : rad! you know the chat can’t handle an entire movie script

 **thebadrad** _is typing…_

 **thecoolerko** : if i left now do u think he’d spam me

 **bibye** : if i have to suffer you have to suffer

 **knockouthero** : it is your fault

 **thecoolerko** : dang

 **thebadrad** : OK SO I WAS READING SOME LOST EPISODE STORIES ON THE WIKIA THE OTHER DAY and like there was one that was scarily accurate about ep 7 from this season? like, weve never released it bc there was too much that went wrong with the special effects but like thinking back on it i cant remember filming it at all? and did u know that holojane actually has appeared in every ep so far? i thought we just hired her and she said that she came from another dimension but like i thought that was a joke what the cob dude

 **bibye** : there is a lot to unpack in there but lets just throw away the whole suitcase

 **bibye** : although now that i think about it

 **bibye** : i cant remember filming it either

 **thebadrad** : right? and it gets freakier

 **thebadrad** : remember when raymond kept having those random headaches and exploding?

 **bibye** : he was never the same after he blew up his roses

 **thebadrad** : i didnt think about it at the time but that was totally the week when he started filming his scenes

 **thebadrad** : for THE ep

 **bibye** : thats what were calling it now

 **bibye** : eh i can dig it

 **thebadrad** : but dont you agree?!

 **bibye** : sorta? i cant say for certain whether or not

 **bibye** : oh

 **bibye** : OH

 **thebadrad** : enid?

 **bibye** : NEIL

 **thebadrad** : what about neil?

 **bibye** : he kept stopping by THAT week bc there was soemthing wrong with his lines

 **thebadrad** : (so were calling it THAT week, cool)

 **bibye** : FOCUS

 **thebadrad** : (sorry)

 **bibye** : but thinking back i cant remember a single thing we siad???

 **bibye** : wed look at the script and then it was just

 **bibye** : blank

 **bibye** : i

 **bibye** : i cant

 **thebadrad** : enid? what’s wrong??

 **bibye** : remember what

 **bibye** : what were we talking

 **thebadrad** : oh cob whats happening what

 **bibye** : its just a bunch of static rad

 **bibye** : rad whaet were

 **bibye** : what wer ourl ines rad

 **thebadrad** : i dont

 **thebadrad** : i dont remember

 **thebadrad** : enid waht

 **knockouthero** : aw guys, don’t worry about it! i remember filming it and it was a classic KO ep! :)

 **knockouthero** : we beat up raymond then holojane asked me to help her! you two weren’t in most of the ep so that’s why you don’t remember. all holojane wanted was to get someplace real

 **thebadrad** : real?

 **knockouthero** : yep! she was bored with her everyday life and wanted me to help with that!

 **bibye** : huh that does seem standard ko fare

 **thecoolerko** : i dont even know what you idiots were talking about

 **thebadrad** : what were we talking about?

 **knockouthero** : rad’s bad life decisions at 3 in the morning?

 **bibye** : lol yeah

 **thebadrad** : hey!

 

…

 

 **knockouthero** _responded to_ **sounds fake but OK**

 **knockouthero** : wow, they really got close today! we’re going to have to go take down that post :(

 **thecoolerko** _responded to_ **sounds fake but OK**

 **thecoolerko** : cram it with the cutesy act youre gonna make me hurl

 **knockouthero** : but i am this cute! >:3

 **thecoolerko** : never type that again

 **powcardsrule** _responded to_ **sounds fake but OK**

 **knockouthero** : spell check

 **thecoolerko** : spell check

 **powcardsrule** : ! -k

 **powcardsrule** : :) -k

 **thecoolerko** : hes cuter than you ever will be

 **thecoolerko** : and considering hes you know thats saying something

 **knockouthero** : shut

 **powcardsrule** : oh no, i just read! are they ok? :( -k

 **knockouthero** : they’re fine! we distracted them with teasing rad

 **thecoolerko** : more like dragging

 **powcardsrule** : :O -k

 **powcardsrule** : don’t be mean to rad! he’s a sensitive soul! -k

 **powcardsrule** : he’ll cry if u so much as put the words ‘rad’ and ‘bad’ in a sentence -t

 **thecoolerko** : knowing his username makes this funnier than it should be

 **knockouthero** : we’re not being mean to him, just messing with him a bit! it’s nothing harmful

 **powcardsrule** : aw, ok! as long as everyone’s having fun! *hugs* -k

 **knockouthero** : :’) *hugs*

 **thecoolerko** : srsly y r u even competing he beats u in cuteness so much u look like a toad in comparison

 **knockouthero** : (just bc some brother doesn’t know affection if it bit him in the rump doesn’t mean he can RUIN THIS FOR ME)

 **powcardsrule** : its always so weird to see u act like this -t

 **thecoolerko** : he grew up with me

 **thecoolerko** : also hes an actor

 **powcardsrule** : makes sense -t

 **powcardsrule** : also, toads r really cute! >:O don’t shame toads!!! >>>:O -k

 **thecoolerko** : i know they r but i couldnt think of anything else

 **powcardsrule** : boxman -t

 **thecoolerko** : hes cute with venomous

 **knockouthero** : only with venomous

 **powcardsrule** : u right -t

 **powcardsrule** : that doesn’t mean u should say it tho! -k

 **unknown** _responded to_ **sounds fake but OK**

 **unknown** : >:3

 **thecoolerko** : what

 **powcardsrule** : what -t

 **unknown** _sent image01.jpeg_

 **knockouthero** : peeks??????

 **powcardsrule** : peeks -t

 **powcardsrule** : :O peeks??? -k

 **thecoolerko** : he wandered onto the lot one day

 **thecoolerko** : we have no idea where he came from

 **powcardsrule** : but peeks -t

 **powcardsrule** : really -t

 **knockouthero** : we let him name himself

 **knockouthero** : it was a mistake

 **unknown** : >:O

 **unknown** _sent image02.jpeg_

 **knockouthero** : wait a minute r u in the WOODS?!

 **unknown** _sent knifecat.jpeg_

 **thecoolerko** : wait a minute HOW DO U HAVE A PHONE

 **unknown** : >:3

 

…

 

 **powcardsrule** _responded to_ **we literally can talk in our head ko how does this even work**

 **powcardsrule** : should we tell them about what happened with shadowy figure the other day? -k

 **powcardsrule** : and miss this chaos? -t

 **powcardsrule** : nah -t

**Author's Note:**

> actor ko really is a sweet little boy underneath but does purposely cutesy stuff until turbo calls him out. also, peeks is the combo of two boys with almost no impulse control and it shows. (also, why peeks? bc it sounded cute and i kept using it over and over in my head and then it stuck.)


End file.
